TRIo
by PokeNaruDBZ
Summary: Three trainers, unaware of each others existence, will face the challenge of their lifes when they are asked join the elite Pokemon team TRIo. Are they and their pokemon up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Elders

Life death ... What does it really mean?  
So many times we border this line.  
Why...

TRIo

"Stand your ground... don't move." Godude listened and went into defense curl.  
"MUDKIP SLASH!" Mudkip obeyed his master and slashed against the opponents defense curl.  
"Now Geodude Mach Punch" The trainer said.  
"DODGE!" But it was to late Mudkip was hit hard across the face.  
"Mudkip is unable to battle. The winner is Zal Tenuichi of Rophia Town." The announcer said.  
"Typical." Said Zal. He was speaking directly to his opponent.  
"You can't take down a defense curl of a high level Pokemon with brute force" Zal continued.  
"You must outwit the opponent by giving them a reason to come out." Zal ended.

In the stands above zal three people dicussed...

"Do you think he is ready." Came an old female voice.  
"Yes I do believe it is time." Came a darker voice.  
"I not gettin' any younger so lets go." A happier voice said.

LATEr

"Hello young one." The old Woman said.  
"What do you want." Zal said in his ussual annoyed tone.  
"I have a job for you..." She said.

Somewhere ELSe

"She has gone and done it again folks! She has won another round with strength an style!" The extatic announcer said.  
"Just part of the job." Emille commented.  
Emille, Plusle, and Minum went to the back stage to relax.  
"Plu plusle" Plusle said "Mi Mi Minum." Minum added.  
"You guys did great back there." Emille said smiling.  
"Yes, you did." Emille turned around to see a smiling older man behind her.  
"Are you lost sir?" Emille asked.  
"WHA! No i'm not defenseless." The man argued.  
"S-sorry." Emille said.  
"I have task for you..."

Battle Frontier: Hoenn

"Flame Thrower Charizard!" Nate yelled.  
"D-dodge wartortle" Said the nervous trainer.  
SHHHHH... A giant wave of flames engulfed the battle area too big to dodge.  
The dust cleared...  
"Wartortle is unable to battle the winner is Nate Skelling of Lupa Town." The referee anounced.  
"Heh Heh" Nate Chuckled. "Chalk another up for me." Nate said smiling.

LATEr

Nate walked out of the stadium after a hard day of battles. His best friend Mudkip next to him.  
"That was fun!" Nate exclaimed "Mudkip Mu Mud!" Mudkip exclaimed "Hey you." A voice called.  
Nate turned around. An old man that had a cold look in his eyes was behind him.  
"Uhhh... do I know you?" Nate asked.  
"No you fool!"The old man said.  
"Then who are you." Nate asked again.  
"Do you want to protect people or not?" The old man asked.

ENd

Who are these strange people?  
What is there strange task?  
Find out NEXt TIMe!

~Nathan422 


	2. Chapter 2: Thou Whom Vow to Protect

Uh... Well it's been a long time... about four months really.  
Well we should get on with the story.  
Oh and a shout out to my friend Smash Bros. Brawl Forever

TRIo Chapter 2: Thou Whom Vow to Protect!

"What is that suppost to mean?" Nate asked clearly puzzled.  
"It means you have been given an opportunity." The older man stated. "Think about it."  
With that the older man threw a card, as if it were a ninja star ,into the ground.  
Nate looked down at the card and when he looked up the older man was gone.

Elsewhere:

Zal studied the card.  
He had recieved it from a pestering old woman who had some good parlor tricks.  
Disapearing? How did she do it?  
Zal didn't have time to worry about that.  
He had to decide wether or not to do what his card says.  
Go to Lavender Town.  
~Though whom Vow to Protect That is what the card said.  
Plain enough.  
Zal decided if anything went wrong him and his Pokemon would destroy the problem.  
He was going.

Lavender Town:

Emille had read her card she got from an amusing old man.  
She decided it was worth it to come.  
Lavender Town was its ussual puple hue.  
People and Pokemon sulked arround with no purpose.  
A pretty deppressing place.  
She walked around until she found out she had no exact place to go.  
So Emille decided to sit on a bench.  
"So you decided to come." came a familiar voice from behind her.  
Emille looked behind her.  
"Oh it's you old man." Emille said with a smile.  
"Huh, I'm not that old!" The old man said shocked.  
Emille giggled.  
"So why did you tell me to come here?" Emille asked.  
"Hm... oh yes, follow me now." He said.  
"Uh... sure, but where exactly are we going?" Emille asked.  
"You will see." He replied.  
The man turned around and calmly started to walk away.  
"Huh! Hey wait up!" Emille shouted as she got up and broke into a sprint.

Lavender Town West End:

The grouchy man from earlier had met Nate in Lavender Town enjoying a pizza in the diner He had told Nate he didn't have time to eat pizza.  
Nate, looking very sad, agreed and left with the man.  
They walked to the west end of Lavender Town were it eventually went into a desolent forest.  
The man walked over to a manhole cover and tapped it three times on the top.  
Then three on the bottom.  
The cover rumbled and then slid to the side.  
The inside of the tunnel was as white as snow.  
"Whoa!" Was all Nate could say in his amazement.  
"Climb in after me." The man said.  
The man climbed into the tunnel and layed down arms crossed.  
A great suction cup sounded was made, and then the man was gone.  
Nate did as he was told and carefully climbed in.  
The suction sounded greeted him as he was whisked away to some place unknown.

Once again a short chapter but I will get into more depth later.

~NaruPokeDBZ 


End file.
